


Books and Sunsets

by ffxvhoe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Gentle!Gladio, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffxvhoe/pseuds/ffxvhoe
Summary: Because even Gladio can be gentle during sex.





	Books and Sunsets

You were seated on the floor with Gladio, nestled against his chest so both his arms could come around and rest over your shoulders.  You wore an old t-shirt of his while he lounged in a pair of old sweatpants.  You could see the sun setting over the horizon through the open balcony doors, the warm summer breeze wafting through your apartment.  You leaned your head back against Gladio’s shoulder with a content sigh.

He had arrived back home the previous night from a month long trip with Noctis and the other guys.  You’d gotten use to the long periods apart and had learned to handle the disappointment and loneliness that became something of a constant partner whenever he left.  Whenever came home, however, appearing in the doorway beyond exhausted, every one of those emotions that you had pushed the back of your mind came rushing forward as you brought Gladio into your arms.  It made Gladio’s heart swell whenever you greeted him like that.  For all that time spent away from you he was expected to be everyone’s rock, to hold everyone together when things got tough.  When he came home he was able to forget about that part of his job and just be…softer.  

With your head tilted back you could appreciate every gentle curve and sharp line of his face, and as the sun continued its descent in the sky his profile was gilded with the rays of the sun.  “If I had the skill I would paint you right,” you murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the underside of his jaw.

A tranquil type of warmth spread from your heart and out to your fingertips as his chest rumbled with laughter.  “That’s poetic.”

“Must be all those books I read,” you replied with an amused smile.    Gladio bent his head so it could rest against your shoulder as he pressed a small, fleeting kiss to the crook of your neck.  The two of you stay that way for a moment, soaking up the feeling of being together once more, ignoring the fact that the two of you would likely be separated once again in the not too distant future.

“Read to me,” Gladio murmured after several silent minutes had passed.  The sun had nearly set, the last few rays of light dusting the tips of the buildings.  

“Well if you insist,” you reply.  You adored reading to Gladio just as much as you loved when he read to you.  Reaching forward you pulled the book on the coffee table into your lap and opened to the page you had stopped reading earlier.  

Listening to you read elicited much the same feelig in Gladio as the type of calm that over came a person when they woke up on a Monday to find that they had the day off.  It left him feeling like he was floating on pure bliss, the gentle sound of your voice lulling Gladio into a sense of complacency.  The reaction was so immediate as well.  From the first sentence he was enthralled, not necessarily by the actual words but by the way your voice formed around each syllable – the way your voice painted a picture without need of a brush.  Silvertongued you were indeed.  

““They are beyond me.  These humans.  With their breif lives and their tiny dreams and their hopes that seem fragile as glass. Until you see them by starlight, that is.””

“A bit bittersweet,” Gladio said.

“Aren’t all the best things?” You turned your head to look at him.  “All good things come with the promise of something sad later on, just as all sad things leave you with something else to look forward to.  We were made to feel more than a single emotion at once.”

“I don’t necessarily think all great things are bittersweet though,” Gladio replied angling his head so he could look at you easier; his amber eyes glowed beneath his dark brows.  There was something beautiful about him when he became pensive, the way you could see his mind working through the way his brows furrowed just the slightest bit and he bit the inside of his lip.  “We’d all be pretty gloomy if the best things were bittersweet.  Books can’t be poetic or necessarily good if they aren’t bittersweet sometimes, but we also don’t live in books.”

You hummed in thought, turning his words over.  “Fair point,” you said. “But there’s no reason we can’t live as if we were characters in a book.  Life could be a bit more entertaining if it were more poetic, no?”

“Fair point,” Gladio said, repeating your words with a grin.  Gladio let out a satisfied groan. “I love when you talk like that.”    He pressed a kiss to your neck, more forceful than the one before.  

“Do you want me to keep reading?” You asked, growing distracted by the way his lips ghosted across the column of you neck.  

“Always,” he replied. You turned your attention back to the book just in time to miss the way Gladio’s eyes danced with mischief.  

You picked up where you had left off once again, voice rolling easily over the words on the page.  You wove the print into a quilt, each patch depicting a different scene of the book.  The way you hold the book coupled with the way your eyes softened gave away how many times you had read this particular book.

As you read, completely enthralled with what was occuring on the pages to the characters all too dear to your heart, you missed the way Gladio’s hands slowly began making their way from your hips down to your thighs.  He let them rest there for a while, letting you get use to the feeling of them there and gauging your reaction before they began making their way towards your inner thighs.  Gladio caught the way your breath hitched as his hands drew patterns into the delicate, sensitive skin.  You continued reading though, opting to ignore Gladio’s actions for the scene that was spun from your lips.

It grew harder to ignore Gladio’s hands, however, as they began making their way towards the apex of your thighs.  So he wanted to play a game then…very well.  As he got no message from you that you didn’t want to continue this, he let his hand finally come to rest on your mound.  The night previous had been filled with a few sessions.  Thus, when you two had woken up this morning, all either of you deemed necessary was throwing on the nearest piece of clothing, both of you forgoing underwear as you planned to stay home the entire day.  Gladio certainly didn’t mind as it made accessing your heat easier, and you didn’t mind for much the same reason.  

Your breath hitched just the slightest bit as you read when his hand began rubbing slow circles over your clit, the contact a welcome feeling.  You continued reading the passage, however, doing your best to keep your tone even and your eyes glued to the page.  Unfortunately – or fortunately – your boyfriend wasn’t one to give up all that easily.  He kept his pace slow, finger dipping to gather your essense before spreading it along your slit.  His lips peppered hot kisses from your neck to your shoulder, but you kept reading.  Gladio didn’t seem particularly upset by the lack of response you were giving him, much more interested in seeing how long you could hold out.  

Your breathing was becoming more labored, and you did your best to ignore the grin against your skin.  “A-all he c-cares about here on the e- fuck, Gladio.” Your sentence was an escaped breathe, dissipating into the room.  

“Giving up already, babe?” Gladio asked, hand still pulling you closer and closer to that glorious edge.  “Come on.  Just finish the page.”  But gods, you still had more than half the page to read.  You nodded regardless, hand coming up shakily to gently grasp one of the pages as if it were your tether to the physical world. “That a girl,” Gladio said as you began reading once more. His hand was relentless in a lazy way.  He neither sped up the pace at which he rubbed your clit nor slowed it.  It was a steady cresting of a wave, slowly coming to drag you down into its depths.  

Just as you came to the last sentence, doing your best not to rush all of the words out at once, your orgasm hit.  The gradual build up led to such a forceful release your fingers shook just the slightest bit and you had to do your best not to wrinkle the pages of the book.  Your breathing was coming in ragged huffs as Gladio continued rubbing your clit in smooth circles. You attempted to try and get away from the overwhelming pleasure, but Gladio held you in place as he whispered gentle words of encouragement into your ear. “You’re doing great, babe.  That’s it, I’m right here, just enjoy the high.” His voice was a low timbre as he spoke and you could feel the vibrations ripple throughout his chest. You nodded hazily, moving your head so you could bring your lips to his in a clumsy kiss, your whimpers of pleasure caught by his mouth.  

Gladio pulled his fingers away from your core and brought them to his mouth, keeping his eyes locked with yours as he cleaned them with his tongue.  Your eyes were hooded as you watched him, and once he was done you brought him back down to your lips once more.  The kiss was still lazy but there was an underlying passion and hunger that send electricity running through your veins.  You brought your hands up to tangle in his hair as he gently began moving so the two of you were lying on the floor.  He used one arm to keep himself from completely crushing your body, though he made sure to keep his chest pressed to yours, legs tangled as your lips molded with one another.  

It wasn’t often that Gladio was this gentle while the two of you succumbed to your desire.  The arm that was holding him up was close enough for him comb through your hair while his other hand cupped your cheek gently.  Your lips spoke a different language as they worked in tandem with one another; a language that spoke in gasps, moans, and nearly incoherent whispers.  

Your hands fell from his hair as he pulled away to begin pressing kisses along your jaw, moving up to tug at your ear with his teeth before working farther down.  As he made his way along the expanse of your neck he nipped and sucked at the skin somehow both purposefully and sporadically.  Leave it to Gladio to create kisses that were themselves oxymorons.  You let out a particularly vocal moan as he sucked on the base of your neck, his tongue running over the soon to be bruise to soothe it.

“You’re so beautiful,” Gladio murmured as he pulled your shirt up over your chest and your head. The way he looked down at you – the only light in the room now coming from the city lights and soft glow of the candles lit throughout the room – left you breathless.  His eyes were so filled with reverence you were left feeling as if you were greater than the Astrals themselves.  Those eyes spoke of how much he adored you and how much he loved you without him having to say a single word.  You were, not for the first time, captivated by the gravity of those amber eyes; honey to those he loved and a shield of gold to those he didn’t.  “I love you,” he said as he bent over once more to press a kiss to your breast, marking it as his free hand kneaded the other.  

You pulled him back up to your lips by tugging at his hair and reveled in the moan that escaped him.  “I love how much you enjoy your hair being pulled,” you said, smiling into the kiss.  Your tongues came to meet each other, lips bruising as the kiss became just that little bit more heated. His chapped lips against yours was a wonderful contradiction to the smooth skin of his stomach that pressed against your own naked body. Getting caught up in the kiss, Gladio began lazily grinding his hard cock into your unclothed heat.  You moaned at the friction it created against your still sensitive clit. “As much as I love those sweats, I’d much rather they be off.”

“As my lady commands,” Gladio replied with a grin.  He pulled back to slip the pants off his hips before kicking them away.  Gladio stayed kneeling in front of you, appreciating how eagerly you took in the sight of his bare body.  “Enjoying the view, babe?”

“You better believe I am,” you replied, coming to kneel before him before the two of you were kissing again. His hands roamed over your body unabashedly, tracing every inch he already knew like the back of his hand.  The curve of your hip, the bump of scar tissue, the gentle slope of your back.  And of course the heat between your legs, his fingers coming down to delve into your folds once more, drawing a soft mewl out of you.

As he was tracing the map of your body with his fingertips you were doing much the same.  Over the years of being together you’d come to know his body just as well as you knew your own.  The rough scar that ran across his chest, the dips in his stomach created by the taught muscle, the sharp V of his hips.  Your hand came to begin stroking his cock as his fingers worked your core.  Your thumb slid along the head of his cock, spreading the precum along his shaft before you began setting a pace that matched the pace he was thrusting into you with his fingers.  Your breathe intermingled with his as each of you were drawn further and further to the edge.  You leaned forward so your head could rest against Gladio’s chest and he bent his neck to rest his own against your shoulder.  “Gods that feels amazing, ____.”

You felt your heart flutter just the slightest bit at the sound of your name.  One of the only times Gladio used your name – not “babe” or “baby” – was during intimate moments like this.  When he was losing himself to you, his walls coming down to drown in the pleasure of the moment.  At those times it was only your name he would utter, over and over like you were the only goddess in all of creation that could bring him the release he so desired.  

Gladio removed his fingers from you and pulled your hand away from his cock.  Turning his head so his lips were pressed against the shell of your ear, he whispered, “Lay back. I want to cum inside of you.”  He gently eased you back to the ground, one arm keeping him up as the other placed himself at your entrance. He slid in slowly.  You doubted you would ever be completely use to the size of him, but it was a delicious feeling to be stretched by him like this.  

When he finally pushed himself as far as he could he paused, allowing you a moment to adjust to him.  In those moments of stillness he pushed a stray hair out of your face before leaning down to press light kisses to your nose and then the corner of your lips.  

Once you gave him the go ahead to begin moving, he set a slow pace.  He pulled out until only the head of his cock was inside of you before thrusting into the hilt once again.  The feeling of him was as pleasurable as it was unbearable.  You wanted nothing more than for him to pick up his pace, but when he was caught in the moment like this there was little that would get him to change the mood.  So you settled for having him slowly thrust in and out of you, continuously stretching you every time he reentered. “I love you,” he said and you repeated the words to him with a breathless sigh.

“You make me feel amazing, Gladio.  Every moment of the day.”  Your voice hitched as you spoke, Gladio’s cock hitting your g-spot in the most brilliant of ways.  Ever the alert man, he honed in on that spot, attempting to thrust so he hit it over, and over, and over again.

“Gods you feel amazing, ____.” You let out a moan as he felt the pleasure beginning to compress in the pit of your stomach.  Clenching down around Gladio’s cock, he let out a moan that echoed yours.  “Fuck…do that again.” He grunted as you obliged, nearly losing himself in the sensation.  

As he grew closer to the edge he reached down between your bodies and let his fingers begin working your clit once more.  His motions were more frantic this time around as he began losing his self-control.  You encouraged him with your moans, muttering “Yes, right there Gladio, just like that.  Oh gods, yes baby, please.”  Your breathing was heavy as you allowed the pleasure to continue to build.

“Cum with me, ____.  Fuck…right now, c’mon baby.” Gladio picked up the pace with which he worked your clit, bringing you to your orgasm just as he reached his.  You felt the hot strings of cum he shot into you, but hardly paid attention as your body was wracked with overwhelming pleasure.  Just as your previous orgasm, the gentle build up left you seeing stars, your legs quivering just the slightest bit as you attempted to hold onto reality.  Gladio intertwined his fingers with yours, giving you something to hold onto as you rode out your high.  

As you came back down to the world of mortals you opened your eyes to look up at Gladio who was smiling at you with genuine warmth and awe written across his face.  “You were amazing,” he muttered as he pressed a tender kiss to your forehead.  All you could do was hum in response, brain still too foggy to form a coherent sentence.  Gladio pulled out of you and reveled in the way his cum spilled from your heat. As he got up to grab a towel to clean the two of you, he flicked your clit, sending another spasm of pleasure through your body.

“Ass,” you murmured, attempting calm your breathing.  Gladio just gave you a cheeky grin before disappearing.  

When he came back he gently wiped the cum from your body, pressing an innocent kiss to the inside of your thigh.  Once he was done, he brought the towel back into the bathroom before returning with a blanket and a couple of pillows.  

“What are you doing?” You asked, the fatigue that followed your orgasm beginning to set into your muscles.  

“Figured we could sleep here for the night.  Living room camping,” he grinned.  You only gave him a an eye roll accompanied by an amused smile. He came over to place the pillow under your head before settling down next to you.  Laying the blanket over your bodies, he pulled you into his arms, allowing your legs to tangle with his.  

“Love you,” you said as you began to let the invisible blanket of sleep cover you as well.

“Love you too,” Gladio replied, pressing a kiss to your shoulder.  “See you in the morning.”


End file.
